In her shoes
by mollygibbs101
Summary: While on holiday in Mexico, Gibbs is captured by Hamas, Ziva hears about the abduction and goes out of her way to rescue Gibbs. There will be pain, misery and love, both Gibbs and Ziva hope love can prevail. Rated M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Gibbs/Ziva fic: In her shoes

Romance/Adventure/Hurt/Comfort

rating

Hi, fanfic number three, erm... this sort of came to me because of season 7 and saleem. It got me thinking, how would Gibbs fair out, I mean, aren't Gibbs and Ziva practically the same, just different genders? So I thought what would happen if Gibbs was captured and Ziva had to rescue him? So here it is. The difference here is that it's back when Jenny was Director, no offence to Rocky Caroll, but I can't stand Vance, he can take that toothpick and shove it up his a-

Anyway. Here it is...

Summary: While on a vacation in Mexico with his former mentor, Gibbs and Franks are captured by Hamas, as an attempt to get to America and it's government. When Ziva hears of the capture she goes to rescue the men, one of which has captured her heart. There will be pain, misery, anger and a little love, but will that little love survive the tragedies set before Ziva and her love?

Chapter One

Sipping beer on a beach in Mexico was probably Mike Franks favourite thing to do. Watching the waves rolling and crashing on the shore, watching the birds high up in the sky, watching pretty ladies bathing in the sea. Sipping his beer was always a good thing, but this day, this week, it was special, because sitting on his right-hand side was none other than his Probie Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Strolling into the bullpen one and a half hours late, Tony was sure he was in big trouble, he nearly died of relief when he saw that it was only Ziva and McGee sitting there. Dumping his stuff, he rubbed his eyes and looked at Gibbs' desk.

'' Hey! Where's the Boss?''

'' Gibbs is on holiday.'' said Ziva without looking up.

'' What holiday? I never heard about him taking a holiday.'' said Tony, frowning.

'' He said he was going on holiday a week ago, but you in your infinate wisdom decided to leave for a date, that probably ment nothing, instead of listening to the Boss-'' said McGee.

'' Who I will be informing that you were an hour and a half late.'' said Ziva, looking at him.

'' You honestly think grassing me up to the Boss that I'm late scares me?'' said Tony.

'' Perhaps not now, but when he gets back after being away from his coffee for a week, I think you will re-evaluate your fear.'' said Ziva calmly. Tony looked at her in horror.

'' You wouldn't.''

'' You might want to start writing up a will, Tony.'' said McGee, loving the look on his friend's face. Ziva chuckled and turned back to her computer.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' See! This is what your missing Probie, beach, beer and women.'' said Mike, in his gravelly voice. Gibbs chuckled.

'' There's beer in the bar in Washington and there's also a beach, Mike.''

'' You missed out the women Probie.'' said Mike.

'' Yeah there's plenty of them too.''

'' Yeah, that Ziva lady you work with.''

'' Mike...'' sighed Gibbs, before sipping his beer. Mike shrugged.

'' I tell you something, Probie, if you can find a woman who can cook, clean, handle guns and is drop dead gorgeous, you've found the perfect woman.'' said Mike, looking at his Probie.

'' I don't think it's a coincedence Ziva manages to fall under those catergories, Mike, especially when you've made them up.'' joked Gibbs, returning the look. Mike shook his head and both men sat drinking their beer.

What they didn't notice was a group of three observing them through a telescopic lense, which was firmly attached to a sniper. The leader of the three motioned them to make their way down the beach.

'' I can't believe you ditched me to go back to Washington.'' said Mike.

'' I had to leave, it was literally a matter of life and death.'' argued Gibbs and in his defence it was. Ziva was on the run from Mossad, FBI, NCIS and her dad, while there was a terrorist trying to kill her.

'' Yeah, which brings me back onto Ziva, Probie.''

'' Oh, Mike, drop it.'' sighed Gibbs. Mike did drop it, he dropped his bottle which sounded with a thud onto the sand.

'' Mike?!'' exclaimed Gibbs, before a sharp pain in the back of his head knocked him into unconciousness. The two from the group of three looked up at their leader who nodded.

'' Good job, let's go.'' said a heavily accented voice. They dragged the unconcious men to a helicopter near-by and they flew off.

The only sign that anything out of the ordinary occured was a small patch of blood on the deckchair was sitting on.


	2. Chapter 2

Gibbs/Ziva fic: In her shoes

Romance/Adventure/Hurt/Comfort

M rating

Hi, thanks for the reviews for the first chapter. Here's chapter two, tell me what you think. Same as last time, critism is greatly appreciated, as are reviews!!! Hint hint XD. Also feel free to tell me if I did anything wrong, in your eyes.

Summary: While on a vacation in Mexico with his former mentor, Gibbs and Franks are captured by Hamas, as an attempt to get to America and it's government. When Ziva hears of the capture she goes to rescue the men, one of which has captured her heart. There will be pain, misery, anger and a little love, but will that little love survive the tragedies set before Ziva and her love?

Chapter Two

After dragging two unconcious men into a cell, the three captors were exhausted. Falling into chairs each of them breathed out.

'' The Americans really do have a rich diet.'' commented the first.

'' Well, Sahib, what did you expect?'' said the second. The first man, known as Sahib, shrugged.

'' You were over in America, I was hoping you to tell me, Yosef.'' said Sahib to the second. The third, who was the leader of the group smirked at the banter before him.

'' What do we do now Amir?'' asked Yosef, looking at their leader.

'' We wait, let them get comfortable, they are our guests after all.'' said Amir, smirking. Sahib and Yosef sniggered at their leaders sarcasm.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Blinking several times before opening his eyes fully Agent Gibbs swore. His head was killing him, he tried to reach up to is head, but found his arms were tied behind his back. He swore again when he saw Franks lying in a heap, not two feet away. Gibbs reached over and shook his former mentor with one of his elbows.

'' Mike.'' said Gibbs quietly, trying to rouse his friend. Mike groaned then opened his eyes. He sat up and Gibbs did the same. Mike groaned again after discovering that his hands were tied as well.

'' Where are we Probie?'' he asked quietly. Gibbs shrugged.

'' I dunno.''

'' More to the point, what happened?''

'' I think we were ambushed, Mike.'' sighed Gibbs, his head was hurting him. Mike looked at the former marine.

'' You with your marine training... I thought you were useful.'' he said grinning. Gibbs shrugged.

'' I'm retired.''

'' Probies and their excuses.'' muttered Franks. Gibbs chuckled lightly.

At least he wasn't alone, at least he had some one to talk to. But the million dollar question was- why? Why had these people taken Gibbs and Franks prisoner? They were just two regular joes- as DiNozzo would put it- sipping beer on a beach in Mexico.

Gibbs sighed aloud. The only time he actually went on a goddamn vacation, this happens. He was only out of Washington for three days, if there was anything he was expecting from anything or anyone, it was a phonecall from Abby or Tony asking how or what he was doing. It was just his luck to go on a vacation only to be abducted.

'' Hey, Probie!'' said Mike loudly.

'' What?''

'' I said I wish I didn't drop my beer.'' Gibbs chuckled, then stood up, he sawyed a little but remained standing.

'' What'cha doing Probie?'' said Mike, watching Gibbs with great interest. Gibbs walked over to the door and tried opening it, with his elbows, but it was locked.

'' Great, we're locked in here.'' said Gibbs. sitting down next to Mike. He exhaled a deep breath.

'' Might as well get comfortable Probie, looks like we're gonna be here for a while.'' said Mike. Gibbs sat down next to Mike and exhaled a deep breath. Mike looked at Gibbs and sighed too.

'' This is all your fault, you know.'' said Mike, sarcastically, luckily Gibbs picked up on the tone and knew it wasn't an argument.

'' Yeah, how d'ya figure?''

'' I've been living on my beach in Mexico for years... you turn up for a week's vacation and bang, we're stuck in a hell hole like this.''

'' Mike, your place is a hell hole, the only difference is that you have furniture.''

'' I warning you Jethro.'' said Mike, through a gravelly laugh. Gibbs chuckled. His chuckle was short lived as three men- Amir, Yosef and Sahib came into the room. Gibbs studied his captors.

Amir had cold grey eyes and slight facial hair and a mass of hair on his head that made him look like he had been dragged through a bush backwards, Yosef had brown eyes and a beard, his hair was long and tied back. Sahib had a buzzcut and small beady brown eyes, that were almost black. They all wore combats and tank tops.

'' Your names.'' said Amir, harshly. Gibbs and Mike exchanged glances, neither of them made an attempt to speak. Yosef, who seemed to want to do nothing more than impress Amir, walked over to Gibbs and punched him in the face. Gibbs took the blow with a growl, when he looked up his lip was bleeding.

'' Show him respect. Answer him, filthy American.'' spat Yosef, nastily.

'' Mike Franks, he's Jethro Gibbs.'' said Mike, nodding his head towards Gibbs when he said his name.

'' What's yours?'' demanded Gibbs, before spitting some blood out. Yosef punched him again. Amir glared at Yosef, who shuffled back behind Sahib.

'' My name is Amir, the one who punched you is Yosef and Sahib is the other.'' said Amir, looking at Gibbs. Mike glared at Amir.

'' Where are we?''

'' Why do you need to know?'' said Amir, still keeping his eyes on Gibbs. Gibbs looked up and met his gaze.

'' So our people know where to come to look for us.'' said Mike. The three captors laughed.

'' You Americans really make me laugh. Such hope... It is a shame it will be crushed.'' said Sahib, speaking up.

'' Ok, then who are you? Mossad?'' asked Gibbs. Amir glared at Gibbs before punching him around the face.

'' Do not insult us Jethro Gibbs, we have standards!'' said Amir, loudly, almost yelling. Sahib and Yosef glared at Gibbs. Gibbs was almost panting. Sahib grabbed Gibbs by the scruff of the neck and held him almost nose to nose, so Gibbs could smell his rancid breath.

'' We... Jethro Gibbs are much more elite than Mossad... We are Hamas.'' he said, before shoving Gibbs back on the floor, Gibbs landed with a thud.

'' Why are we here?'' asked Mike, keeping as calm as ever. Gibbs glared at Amir.

'' You are here because we need power, your Government will want you back, won't they Special Agent Gibbs?'' said Amir.

'' You know who I am?'' asked Gibbs.

'' Yes, you work with NCIS, Mike Franks is retired.'' said Sahib.

'' Well, your wasting your time, NCIS don't negotiate with terrorists.'' declared Gibbs. Sahib hit Gibbs again.

'' We are not terrorists!''

'' You will not last long if you keep this behaviour up, Agent Gibbs.'' said Amir, before walking out of the room, leaving Gibbs and Mike in the hands of Sahib and Yosef.

While walking away, Amir grinned and almost laughed at the sound of punches being thrown and small cries of pain.

'' That will get the American Government to talk.'' he said, before laughing sadistically.


	3. Chapter 3

Gibbs/Ziva fic: In her shoes

Romance/Adventure/Hurt/Comfort

M rating

Hiya!!! Reviews so far are amazing!!! Erm... Ziva will be talking in Arabic but as I'm not fluent in Arabic I'll be writing in **Bold **for Arabic.

Summary: While on a vacation in Mexico with his former mentor, Gibbs and Franks are captured by Hamas, as an attempt to get to America and it's government. When Ziva hears of the capture she goes to rescue the men, one of which has captured her heart. There will be pain, misery, anger and a little love, but will that little love survive the tragedies set before Ziva and her love?

Chapter Three

'' So, how do you think Boss' vacation is going?'' asked Tony for the fifth time that week. Ziva and McGee glared at him.

'' He is back from vacation in three days Tony, surely you can ask him then.'' said Ziva, before Abby came bounding into the bullpen, looking distressed.

'' What's up Abs?'' asked McGee.

'' I need Caf-Pow, McGee... Gibbs normally brings me one and I have been working really hard this morning.'' Ziva shook her head and smiled. Tony stood up.

'' As acting Boss, I'll go get you one.''

'' Well, as acting Boss, your not doing a great job.'' muttered McGee under his breath. Tony glared at him. Then left.

'' Sooner Gibbs is back, the better.'' said McGee, watching the elevator doors close behind Tony. Abby nooded.

Ziva was about to continue her paperwork she was catching up on, when her phone rang, flipping it open she answered the phone.

'' David.''

'' _**Ziva, it is me... Susannah**_**.**'' said a voice down the other end of the phone, Susannah sounded distressed.

'' **What is wrong, Su?**'' asked Ziva. Abby and McGee looked at her, she had never had a phone call she didn't want to hear before.

'' _**You remember telling us to watch Hamas movement, yes**_**?**''

'' **Yes... Su, what has happened?**'' asked Ziva, getting worried, it wasn't often her friend called her in this state.

'' _**Two men have been captured... Two Americans.''**_

'' **Who?**'' said Ziva, her stomach twisting in nervous anticipation. If Ziva was getting this phone call it was because someone close to her had been taken.

'' _**Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Michael Franks.**_'' Ziva let out a shaky breath, receiving funny looks off of Abby and McGee. She walked over to the window, ignoring Jenny's pointed looks as the Director was walking down the stairs.

'' **Who took them? They were both supposed to be in Mexico.**''

'' _**Hamas ambushed them, we went to where it happened... Ziva, there is blood, at least one of them is hurt.**_''

'' **Do we have a location?**''

'' _**Ziva, you can not just-**_''

'' ** I said, do we have a location?**'' said Ziva, almost shouting, causing Tony, who had just walked into the bullpen carrying a Caf-Pow, to look at her like she was mad. He walked over to the rest of the team who were watching Ziva.

'' What's happening?'' he asked handing Abby her Caf-Pow. They shrugged.

'' She's talking in Arabic, like she knew I would try and listen.'' said Jenny, watching her best friend with worrying eyes.

'' _**Yes... They are in Namibia... we are trying to narrow the perimeter down.**_''

'' **Fly over to America and pick me up.**'' Jenny's, Abby's, Tony's and McGee's head turned when they heard their country mentioned.

'' _**Ziva... we can not, we do not have a way of getting you, never mind rescuing the Americans.**_''

'' ** I will not leave them to die at the hands of terrorists and if you are so worried about transport take my father's personal helicopter... You are more than capable at hacking into his computer system and getting codes. Oh, and while your at that, load up the helicopter with medical supplies, essentials and weapons, with a few of Mossad home made bombs. I want to see you, Benjamin and Jacob in seven hours or I will go alone... Am I understood?**''

'' _**Yes, Ziva.**_''

''** Good, see you in seven hours.**'' said Ziva, before hanging up the phone, she turned and looked at her friends and collegues.

'' What?'' said Ziva, her well-crafted mask hiding the news she had received.

'' What was that about?'' asked Jenny.

'' It is a long story, perhaps another time.'' said Ziva, before subtly looking at her watch. They all frowned.

'' Ziva-'' began Jenny. Any time Ziva had acted like this in the past, it was just before she went on a mission with Mossad, one of which she usually returned hurt in one form or another. Ziva, who had read Jenny's mind as she was thinking it. Walked over to her.

'' I assure you Jenny, everything is alright.'' she said, looking into her friends eyes and hating herself for blatently lying. Jenny nodded and began walking back to her office and Abby back to her lab. Tony and McGee looked at Ziva, who smiled then returned to her paper work.

'' The sooner Boss is back the better.'' repeated McGee in his head.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Gibbs let out a shaky breath, his sides and his head were killing him, he looked over at Mike to see that he wasn't fairing up much better. Yosef and Sahib had really lost control while dealing out their beating, Gibbs had to laugh, internally of course, Ziva was right, Hamas really were a waste of space.

Gibbs winced as he moved his arm from the position he was in, although Yosef and Sahib had untied them, he ached everywhere. Gibbs was familiar with some of the pain he was feeling, the mixture of stabbing pain and aching pain in his chest and sides told him his ribs were either fractured or broken, his nose was probably broken too. One of his eyes were swollen shut from the amount of times Sahib had punched him in the face. Mike had similar injuries only he could still see out of both eyes.

'' Still hoping NCIS will rescue us Probie?'' he wheezed.

'' I have faith in them. Tony and Abby will know something is wrong when I don't call in.''

'' What about Ziva and that computer guy... McGoo?''

'' It's McGee, Mike, and I'm sure they will know when DiNozzo does.'' sighed Gibbs, not sure if he was saying to comfort Mike or himself.

'' For my sake... and yours, I hope your right, Probie.'' said Mike, before closing his eyes. Gibbs nodded and stayed quiet while his former boss slept and let his mind wander to what was happening.

Amir had stood in the background watching and filming the beatings, he was obviously going to send it to NCIS, for the whole team to see. Jenny would be put into a difficult decision- a fight between her heart and head. Abby would swear death to the people who had done this, same with DiNozzo. McGee would probably the strong silent rock everyone needs- just like Ducky. God knows what Ziva would do, having been in this situation herself so many times, she might do what Ducky and McGee did or she might do the same as Abby and DiNozzo. Gibbs had always been the one watching the ransom videos, never had he imagined he would be the star of one. It was frightening to be in the position he was in now and he would admit it, but only too himself. His respect for Ziva suddenly grew, this was his first time... how many times had Ziva been through this and survived? He had to be strong, for himself and for the team. He would make it, he was determined to.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Standing in a field not far from her apartment holding a gear bags with her guns and knives hidden on her person, Ziva waited for her helicopter to arrive. She had left a note on her pillow for when Tony and McGee went around her house in the morning aftr wondering if she was going to turn up to work. She had written a little about what she was doing and she had apologised for lying. She had even written a small goodbye for the team in case she did not return. She looked up into the night sky to see her helicopter coming closer and landing a few yards from her, she ran over to the chopper and climbed aboard to see Susannah, Benjamin and Jacob, looking at her.

'' Did you erase the searches, Susannah?'' asked Ziva, putting her bag down.

'' Yes.''

'' Does Mossad know where we are, Benjamin?''

'' No.''

'' Are we ready to go, Jacob?''

'' Yes.''

'' Then let's move out.''

The helicopter hovered up then span around to fly out to Namibia, Ziva prayed while fingering her Star of David that Gibbs and Franks would be ok.

'' Do not worry Gibbs... I am coming.'' she whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

Gibbs/Ziva fic: In her shoes

Romance/Adventure/Hurt/Comfort

M rating

Hi! Keep the reviews coming... and welcome back to Giva-land suchrandomness! I wondered where you were LOL.

Oh, I hope you guys don't mind if I have a little rant but does anyone apart from me think that the episode of NCIS season7 Endgame was based a little around Ziva, I mean put Ziva in Kai's shoes and change the people who turned Kai into a killer into her father Eli..., surely Gibbs or Tony or Vance or even Ziva could have picked up on the similarities between Kai's and Ziva's past, I'm suprised Ziva didn't pick up on it, or even feel or show she was affected, if I was Ziva I would have done. What do you guys think? Sorry... LOL

Summary: While on a vacation in Mexico with his former mentor, Gibbs and Franks are captured by Hamas, as an attempt to get to America and it's government. When Ziva hears of the capture she goes to rescue the men, one of which has captured her heart. There will be pain, misery, anger and a little love, but will that little love survive the tragedies set before Ziva and her love?

Chapter 4

Ziva sighed while watching the scenery a few thousand feet below her. It has been a long time since she has led a rescue mission. Why Gibbs of all people? Why were Hamas interested in an ex-marine or did they, like Gibbs, think there was no such thing? Had the man not suffered enough in his ife time? If Ziva could she would take Gibbs' and Franks' place in the prison cell in Namibia in a heartbeat. It seemed cruel they had taken a man who had practically nothing to do with the violent world Ziva lived in, but that is how Hamas operate, she reminded herself, remembering the tragedy of her sister Tali. Perhaps this is why she felt determined to do something to help, she actually could do something this time. It was quite scary, not for the fact that she was rescuing someone, but the fact she had said she would in a heartbeat and knocked down any excuse for her not to. She had to admit she had never felt like this on a rescue mission before. Perhaps she was afraid of losing someone she had grown fond of? Whatever the reason, Ziva would figure out later, but for now her mind was on the marine being starved and tortured in a cell in Namibia.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Slamming the prison door shut behind him, Amir was pissed. He thought that as he had an American Federal Agent he could get some useful information as well as money and power from the American Government. After beatings, several broken fingers as well as broken ribs, the marine and retired NCIS agent had said nothing, slamming his already bruised fist into the wall, he yelled in frustration. Perhaps he would kill one of them, that might make the other talk...

'' Now, there is an idea.'' said Amir to himself, smirking.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lying in a heap on the floor was not what Gibbs saw himself doing on his week off. His fingers were broken... that was agony. He definatley thought his ribs were broken and he was alot more coloured than he was a few days ago. Mike was the same too, only he was more audible with his discomfort than Gibbs was.

'' These guys sure know about 'Code Red', don't they Gunny.'' said Mike.

'' Yeah... I can't believe Ziva went through this regularly.'' said Gibbs through gritted teeth, as a wave of pain ripped through him.

'' She's a tough nut, that Lady Ziva.'' said Mike, before wincing.

'' Yeah... I wonder if she ever hoped someone was going to rescue her.'' said Gibbs, more to himself than Mike.

'' Probably the first time. You know, that Eli doesn't seem much like the I'll-stick-my-neck-out-for-my-daughter-type of guy to me.'' said Mike. Gibbs chuckled, but instantly regretted it as it hurt his damaged ribs.

'' No, not at all.''

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

McGee put his phone down and looked at Jenny, Tony and Ducky.

'' She's not picking up.'' Jenny gave frustrated cry.

'' I knew something was up. God, why didn't she tell me.'' cried Jenny, Ducky put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

'' Abigail will be back in a few moments, I'm sure she has found something at Ms David's apartment to highlight her disappearance.'' soothed Ducky.

'' Oh, you could say that alright.'' said Abby walking up behind them, black tear marks down her face where she had cried. Jenny looked at the piece of paper in her hands.

'' What is that?'' Abby's face crumpled up and she handed it to Ducky, obviously unable to read through it a second time. Ducky read it through and a look of shock and horror appeared on his face. McGee got up out of his chair.

'' What does it say Ducky?'' he asked quietly. Ducky looked at the group of people around him, he looked at the note and opened his mouth to read it aloud.

'' _Jenny, Ducky, Abby, Tony and McGee,_

_ I knew you would panic when I didn't turn up for work, so I thought I would leave you a note to ease your panic, slightly. That phone call I received yesterday was off of a very close friend of mine in Mossad, Jenny I am sure you remember Susannah, anyway she has been monitoring Hamas movement and she has picked up a movement she thought I needed to be aware of. She discovered that two Americans had been captured, one of them is Gibbs-''_

_'' _Oh my God!!'' exclaimed Jenny, McGee and Tony at the same time, they looked apologetically at Ducky before letting him continue.

'' ..._the other being Mike Franks, as you are reading this note I am more than likely on my way to rescue them, with Susannah, Benjamin and Jacob. I do not know if I will come back, I say this because I would give my life for Gibbs' in heartbeat and if that is the cost for his freedom, I would gladly pay, without hesitation. _

_So, incase i do not return I would like to say it has been a pleasure working with you all, Jenny thank you for the oppurtunity for working at NCIS, you are my best friend and I will never forget you._

_Tony, your a pain in the ass, but I would not change you for the world._

_McGee, never let Tony tell you, you are not good enough, because I know you are._

_Abby, you are one of the most craziest funniest women I have met, and I am proud to call you my sister._

_Ducky, do not ever stop telling your stories, they are too good and you are too full of wisdom for them to be missed._

_Until we meet again, Shalom my friends, love Ziva x x x''. _finished Ducky, sadly. Abby and Jenny were silently crying, McGee had tears in his eyes and Tony's face was blank.

'' Why didn't she tell us?'' asked Tony, his voice thick with emotion. They all looked at Ducky.

'' Perhaps she felt that Hamas is Mossad's mess and perhaps she did not want to risk you getting hurt.'' said Ducky, his calm scottish accent, soothing them all.

'' Ziva's good though, right, I mean, all the Mossad stuff she's survived, she'll be back.'' said Abby, through tears but wanting to remain positive for her friend, her sister. McGee nodded.

'' She'll be back, she's our crazy ninja chick after all.''

'' Yeah, we just need to be positive.'' said Jenny, wiping her eyes. The team looked at each other and then remembered Gibbs' situation.

'' Gibbs will be ok too, right?'' asked Tony, fearing for the well-being of his beloved mentor.

'' If Ziva has anything to do with the matter, he'll be fine.'' said Jenny. They all looked at her.

'' Ziva isn't called '' Most Feared Mossad officer'' for nothing. If someone she cares about is out there hurt, she'll go after who ever caused that hurt and make sure they suffer for it.'' said Jenny, suddenly feeling her friend's anger. Whoever had done this to Gibbs and Franks, Ziva would make sure they suffered and paid hell for their sin. That Jenny and the team were sure of.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Susannah sat next to Ziva, while Benjamin was making a bomb and Jacob was flying the helicopter. Susannah, like Ziva was very pretty, only her hair was shoulder length and her eyes were a lighter brown.

'' What is wrong, my friend?'' asked Susannah, concern showing in her eyes for her friend. Ziva sighed.

'' This is wrong, we should not be rescuing Americans from Hamas. Have they really sunk that low?'' asked Ziva, while fingering her Star of David. Susannah rested her hand on Ziva's knee.

'' Hamas have always been low, Zi, you know that. This is obviously an attempt on the American Government.'' Ziva looked at Susannah.

'' I am sorry for shouting at you earlier.'' she said, before hanging her head.

'' You care about him, alot more than you should.'' said Susannah, her eyes on Ziva's. Ziva glared at her.

'' I care about him enough.''

'' You have feelings for him.'' Ziva stood, sending her gun and knife crashing to the floor. Benjamin looked up from his bomb.

'' I do not!'' yelled Ziva. Susannah looked at her calmly.

'' If not, why act the way you are acting?'' Ziva was about to shout back but her mouth closed in thought. Jacob, who was flying the helicopter, left it on autopilot and came out to see what the commotion was. Ziva closed her eyes.

'' Ziva, you have never acted like this before and we have been through a lot as a team. You have feelings for him and they are showing.'' said Susannah, calmly. Jacob and Benjamin looked at each other, then at Ziva.

'' You are saying I am weak?'' questioned Ziva, to her Mossad team.

'' Love is not a weakness, Ziva.'' said Benjamin softly. Out of all the Mossad officers, Ziva trusted the three before her the most, they had known each other since birth, they were all practically family and she did not mind letting her guard down around them.

'' How is it love, Benjamin? I have not known it before, so why should I know it now?!'' said Ziva almost shouting.

'' Think Ziva, who is the only man who has ever trusted you, despite you being Mossad?'' said Jacob.

'' Gibbs.''

'' Who left his retirement to save you, without hesitation?'' asked Benjamin.

'' Gibbs.''

'' Who brought Gibbs' memory back?''

'' I did.'' said Ziva quietly. They all looked at her.

'' Ziva, if those do not convince you... You practically stole your father's helicopter to save a man you care about, you are leading a Mossad mission without the consent of the Director or any other authority. The last person to do that ended up dead. Your father will not hesitate to use you as an example. You might not return from this. If you do not care about him, why are you doing this?'' said Susannah. Ziva looked up, a fiery passion burning in her eyes.

'' Because I love him.'' she said. The three smiled, then the smiles left their faces.

'' The Director really is going to kill us.'' said Benjamin. Ziva shook her head.

'' No! I will take the blame for this, this is my doing and if Gibbs gets back to America, it will be worth my father's wrath.'' said Ziva, fire burning in her eyes.

Truth was she didn't care what he father Eli did as long as Gibbs was home safe, however she knew Abby and the rest of the team would have something to say about leaving them behind. Jacob nodded and returned to fly the helicopter.

'' Whatever it takes, I do not care.'' repeated Ziva.


	5. Chapter 5

Gibbs/Ziva fic: In her shoes

Romance/Adventure/Hurt/Comfort

M rating

Hi, loving the reviews, could you( the lovely reviewers) tell me if the boys- Gibbs and Mike's lat scene in this chapter was too OOC. It's just that surely if you were tortured, you'd breakdown a little? I don't know, thankfully I've never been tortured so I wouldn't know but your amazing insights would be greatly appreciated. Thanks for reviewing!!

Summary: While on a vacation in Mexico with his former mentor, Gibbs and Franks are captured by Hamas, as an attempt to get to America and it's government. When Ziva hears of the capture she goes to rescue the men, one of which has captured her heart. There will be pain, misery, anger and a little love, but will that little love survive the tragedies set before Ziva and her love?

Chapter 5

A package was sitting on Jenny's desk waiting to be opened and as soon as the red head walked into her office, she opened it to find a tape. Her mind immediatley remembered Ziva's note and she literatly ran to the squad room, where all of Team Gibbs, apart from Gibbs and Ziva, were sitting down, staring into space, Jenny threw the tape at McGee, who caught it with a suprised face.

'' Play it.'' McGee put it in and they all stood back and watched the video.

_Gibbs was held up by two men, Franks in the corner of the room while a man held the camera._

_'' Hello NCIS Director, my name is Amir of Hamas, my friends holding up your Agent Gibbs are Sahib and Yosef. We apologise for taking Agent Gibbs from his vacation- Sahib and Yosef laugh- but desperate times call for desperate measures. We want five million U.S dollars wired to an account in Gaza, details are in the package, we also want five Hamas operatives released, they are Ali' Mutabi, Razoul Imir, Sayaid Barrabba, Zarad Ma'han and Muhammed Da'zir. For every half hour you delay Agent Gibbs will receive a Code Red, I believe it is known as in the Marine Corp... and look... it has been half an hour.'' The camera focused on Gibbs and he was in very bad shape,his face had lost it's natural colour, it had an assortment of greens, blues, reds, purples, blacks and blues, his nose was bloodied and his lip was split in two places._

_Sahib's and Yosef's faces lit up and they started raining punches down on Gibbs, hitting every piece of his body they could. Cries of pain were very clear. Sahib left Gibbs alone, while Yosef continued, then Yosef stopped as Sahib came closer to Gibbs with a knife, Gibbs glared at him, but his glare didn't work in the hands of terrorists, especially when they had the upper hand. Sahib sliced into Gibbs' body, leaving trails of crimson red in the knife's path. After he finished he punched Gibbs in the gut and left him. Amir, Yosef and Sahib were laughing almost maniacally._

_'' Remember... every half hour, Director.'' said Amir. Yosef kicked Gibbs in the gut, making him cry out in pain and then the tape showed snow._

'' Bastards!'' yelled Tony, tears travelling down his face, fists shaking in anger. Abby was sobbing into McGee's chest, while McGee was crying. Jenny had collapsed to the floor sobbing her heart out, thinking it was her fault, while Ducky sniffed several times.

'' Ziva... hurry...'' sobbed Jenny.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Amir laughed at the sight of the marine in front of him. A trained marine was in a heap on the floor.

'' You are a Marine sniper, no? Best of the best. You do not look like it to me. You are pathetic, you are weak, just like him.'' tormented Amir, pointing to Mike, who lay blissfully unconcious. Gibbs looked up at Amir, hatred burning in his soul for the bastard standing above him. Amir laughed again.

'' My, my Agent Gibbs, you are a sorry sight indeed.'' said Amir, before punching Gibbs in the face, Gibbs fell back and just laid there, waiting for it to stop. Amir laughed again before walking off, locking the door behind him. Gibbs watched the door, he looked at Mike, who was still unconcious. He looked out of the dirty window and started to cry...

'' I want to die.'' he sobbed, pain bothering every bone, every piece of tissue, every single cell in his body. He continued crying quietly until he slipped into unconciousness.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

With the helicopter on the ground, the four Mossad officers sat in the helicopter in a circle on the floor, a map of the facility Hamas were using, spead out in the middle.

'' Simple, we go in, grab the Americans, take out the Cell and fly back to America.'' said Jacob, Benjamin nodded his agreement.

'' No, we do not have enough fuel to get back to America, we do not even know what rooms they are in.'' argued Susannah, Ziva sighed then gave a piercing whistle. The three loked at her.

'' We plant bombs, two at the entrance as there is only one way in and out. One bomb in the control room, here-'' said Ziva pointing at the appropriate places, '' Benjamin and Susannah go to the control room, hack into the camera system to locate Franks and Gibbs, when you do set we set all bombs to three minutes, Susannah and Jacob, grab Franks, Benjamin, you and I will get Gibbs, we have three minutes to get them and get back out to the helicopter.'' said Ziva in monotone.

'' Grab and go, simple-''

'' Yet effective.'' Ziva looked at her team.

'' Gear up, we leave in three.''

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

A sharp sting of ice water woke Gibbs and Mike from blissful unconciousness.

'' You need to eat.'' said Yosef, throwing a piece of bread at the two captives. Mike glared at Yosef.

'' I ain't eating that crap.'' said Mike, his gravelly voice, weak with pain and hunger.

'' Nor me.'' said Gibbs, turning his nose up, ignoring the protests his stomach was making. Yosef glared at them then delivered a few blows to their faces.

'' You Americans show no respect... you can starve for all I care.'' he shouted, before slamming the door behind him. Mike and Gibbs looked at each other.

'' I don't know how much more I can take of this, Jethro.'' said Mike, softly, his lip bleeding. Gibbs looked at his mentor.

'' We need to survive Mike... you got a grand daughter.'' said Gibbs, the blood from his nose steadily flowing onto his already blood stained shirt.

'' Well there's my excuse, why are you still here?'' asked Mike.

'' I want to see my team again.'' said Gibbs, tears forming in his eyes. Mike noted the increased moisture in Gibbs' eyes, but remained quiet, as he could feel tears forming in his own eyes.

'' I want to see Abs jump up and down when she's excited, I wanna kiss her head whenever she's got it right, hell even when she's got it wrong.'' Tears were running down Gibbs face by now and it wasn't only his body that was hurting, his heart was too.

'' I wanna see DiNozzo again so I can tell him, he's the closest thing to a son I've ever had, I want to see the look on his face when I head slap him. I want to see Ducky, my best friend, my brother, I just want to hear his Scottish accent and his stories. I want to see Jen and just see her face when I piss her off-'' Gibbs half laughed and half sobbed, '' McGee, he is like a son, too, but I want to tell him he'll make a damn good agent and that I'm proud of him and always will be.''

'' And Ziva... Jethro.'' prompted Mike, tears falling down his face.

'' I just want to hold her, tell her I love her, tell her she's the most beautiful thing in the world to me, make love to her. I love her Mike and now she'll never know how I felt. God, how could I be so stupid and not tell her.'' cried Gibbs. Mike gulped.

'' Hey, like you said, we gotta survive Probie, you survive for Ziva and I'll survive for my grand daughter, don't you dare make me have to tell Ziva, why you couldn't return.'' growled Mike, trying to keep his tears away, but he couldn't, his defences were down, just like Gibbs' were. If they survived it would remain between them, Mike knew that for sure.

'' I love her.'' said Gibbs, before he lost conciousness. Mike sighed and then the darkness claimed him.


	6. Chapter 6

Gibbs/Ziva fic: In her shoes

Romance/Adventure/Hurt/Comfort

M rating

Hiya!!! Reviews are still amazing, your insights were really helpful, thanks alot, they're brilliant. Again I'm not Mossad so I don't really know how missions go but I've had a go... LOL. I suck do I? Well.... I can take a hint... * cue crying*... I know when I'm not wanted... joking! Glad you like it Heavensdarkrosechild. And just because I said so... this chapter is dedicated to Heavensdarkrosechild... because they wanted it so badly LOL, enjoy!!!

Summary: While on a vacation in Mexico with his former mentor, Gibbs and Franks are captured by Hamas, as an attempt to get to America and it's government. When Ziva hears of the capture she goes to rescue the men, one of which has captured her heart. There will be pain, misery, anger and a little love, but will that little love survive the tragedies set before Ziva and her love?

Chapter 6

Ziva and her team of Mossad, ran across the sand and to the entrance of the facility that the Hamas Cell had inhabited. Ziva gave a sharp nod and Benjamin took out a security camera. Ziva walked in and held her breath but no alarms went off, she exhaled and put her bomb on the floor on the right, while Jacob put his down. All of the Mossad officers had ear pieces, two knives, a gun and three spare mags in their belts.

'' Susannah, Benjamin, you have four minutes, move.'' said Ziva. Jacob and Ziva covered the door while Susannah and Benjamin walked in, guns drawn and they hurried to a control room, not too far away and easy to find as they had all memorised the schematics for the facility. Susannah and Benjamin reached the control room. Benjamin covered the door while Susannah hacked into the camera system, trying to locate Gibbs and Franks. After a few mouse clicks and taps on the keyboard, Susannah found them.

'' Zi, Franks in the room on the south east corridor, Gibbs is too, he-''

'' Susannah!'' hissed Ziva.

'' They are moving him, oh shit, Ziva, he looks bad.''

'' Susannah, what room?'' said Ziva, finding it difficult to keep her emotions in check.

'' South west.''

'' Set the bombs, move out.'' ordered Ziva, before entering the building, after setting her bomb for three minutes. She ran down the corridor, Jacob hot on her heels. They met the other two and split up again, they needed to be fast, they only had two minutes fourty five. Ziva ran west with Benjamin and she saw Gibbs receive a punch to the face, the three captors glaring at Gibbs. She would have shot them there and then but Benjamin put his hand on her shoulder. A few seconds that seemed to drag on for eternity but it was worth it as Susannah said-

'' _We have Franks we are going to the helicopter.''_ With that Ziva let out an almighty roar, very similar to that of a lionness, she kicked the door in an put a bullet in Sahib's skull, Amir and Yosef roared and leapt at Ziva, knocking the gun out of her hand.

'' Get Gibbs out of here!'' screamed Ziva at Benjamin. Benjamin held Gibbs and put him on his back and carried him out, ignoring Gibbs' protests of leaving Ziva in the room with those men.

Benjamin was panting when he reached the helicopter, Jacob took Gibbs from Benjamin and took him onto the helicopter.

'' Where is Ziva?'' said Susannah.

'' Fighting, I will go back-''

'' No, there is no time, get on board.'' ordered Susannah. Benjamin was about to protest but Susannah beat him to it.

'' She has one minute, Ziva knows the risks, get on. Jacob start it up!'' ordered Susannah. Benjamin got on the helicopter.

'' After the bomb goes, we wait for five minutes.''

'' Fine.'' agreed Susannah, hoping her friend would hurry.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ziva threw Yosef into Amir and panted, her hair had come out of her ponytail and she had a few cuts on her hands, she could feel lumps and bruises forming on her face. The two Hamas operatives got up and launched another attack on Ziva, they threw punches and kicks and she blocked most of them. After a particularly hard kick to her stomach, she was knocked to the floor, Amir held a knife above head and was about to bring it down when Ziva kicked him in between is legs, he dropped the knife, which cut Ziva's face, she picked up the knife and swung it around and plunged it into Yosef's chest captivity, piercing his heart, killing him instantly. She turned around only for Amir to headbutt her, breaking her nose. Ziva dropped the knife and Amir straddled Ziva.

'' You will pay for doing that to my men.'' he growled. Ziva bucked her hips throwing him off of her, she quickly stood.

'' And you will pay with the fires of hell for what you did to the Americans.'' she yelled, before picking up the knife and swiping at Amir. He kicked the knife out of her hand and punched her in the face. Ziva quickly recovered and kicked him in between the legs again, he bent over double and Ziva kneed him in the face, he fell back onto the floor and Ziva placed her foot on his neck.

'' Long live America and long live Mossad.'' she hissed as an insult to Amir, before jerking her foot, snapping his neck. She panted for a second before looking at her watch, she had thirty seconds to get out before she was blown to kingdom come, she ran as fast as her feet could carry her. She ran in to a dead end. The adrenaline from the fight was fading, if it hadn't gone already. She was panicking and now she had forgotten the way out. A voice in her head told her it didn't matter if she didn't get out, Gibbs was safe, mission completed. Another voice said I'm out, I need you, move your ass David, it sounded alot like Gibbs, she wimpered before running again, she found her path and she ran past the bombs ticking down 3... 2...1... A wave of fire and an eartquake of noise and she was knocked off of her feet.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Susannah and Benjamin looked up at the wave of fire and massive explosion.

'' ZIVA!!'' screamed Susannah, jumping off of the helicopter, Benjamin stopped her and held her back.

'' Wait, she will come.'' soothed Benjamin, praying his sister was ok. After three minutes, a small figure limped towards them.

'' Ziva!'' yelled Susannah, running towards her friend and sister, Ziva looked up and collapsed. Susannah caught her and threw Ziva's arms over her shoulder and helped to the helicopter. After getting Ziva onto the helicopter, the helicopter hovered for a moment or two before flying off, on course for Haifa, Israel.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jenny paced her office floor, it's been a week since Gibbs was abducted, five days ago Ziva left, two days ago they had watched a tape. It's been a bloody week and they, well NCIS, hadn't heard a goddamn word, not even terrorist chatter. Jenny was frustrated and to prove it to no-one in particular she picked up her empty bourbon glass and threw it at her wall with a frustrated cry.

She hated being in the dark and not knowing especially when it involved her friends.


	7. Chapter 7

Gibbs/Ziva fic: In her shoes

Romance/Adventure/Hurt/Comfort

M rating

OK, everyone... reviews are great. Heavendarkrosechild I absolutely promise to have Gibbs and Ziva kiss in the bullpen... It won't be this chapter or the next... but I promise there will be one. And I'm updating as fast as I can, lovey, so button it before I Gibbs slap you! LMAO. I'm sure you will all enjoy this chapter and if Heavensdarkrosechild is nice... I might add a small Giva/Zibbs scene... Nah, nah, nah, nah, naaahh! Oh btw... tell me what you think about this chapter because I'm a bit... indecisive? about this one.

Summary: While on a vacation in Mexico with his former mentor, Gibbs and Franks are captured by Hamas, as an attempt to get to America and it's government. When Ziva hears of the capture she goes to rescue the men, one of which has captured her heart. There will be pain, misery, anger and a little love, but will that little love survive the tragedies set before Ziva and her love?

Chapter 7 ( Because Heavensdarkrosechild is practically holding me at gunpoint lol)

Waking up in a large white bed, in a large white room, Gibbs thought he was dead, that was until two people walked through the doors. Gibbs looked at them.

'' Who are you?'' he asked, his voice raspy, from lack of water and well, nutrition in general.

'' My name is Benjamin, this is Susannah, we are Mossad, friends of Ziva's.'' said Benjamin, introducing both himself and Susannah. Gibbs nodded, but groaned when he caused pain.

'' Please Agent Gibbs, be still, there is a lot of damage.'' said Susannah.

'' How bad is it?''

'' Your fingers on your left hand are fractured, not broken, your nose is broken, you have many cuts and bruises and you have several broken ribs, three in total.'' said Susannah.

'' We have stitched up your wounds and set them, hopefully they will not get infected.'' said Benjamin, softly.

'' Where's Mike?''

'' Mike Franks is resting in a room down the corridor, his injuries are quite similar to yours.'' said Susannah. She sat on a chair next to Gibbs' bed. On the bedside table there was a jug of water, a cup and a bell.

'' Feel free to ring it when you need something.'' said Susannah, she stood up and then she and Benjamin left Gibbs in peace. Gibbs remembered Ziva in the cell fighting but he passed out when he was being carried out, hope she's ok, he thought, before he let his eyes rest, just for a moment and he found himself falling asleep.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' Do you think Boss and Ziva are ok?'' asked McGee, worrying for his friends. They shrugged their shoulders.

'' Surely we would have heard something by now.'' whispered Abby, black tear marks down her face, that seemed permanant lately. Jenny shook her head.

'' Not necessarily, when Ziva and I did Cairo, we were out of contact for two months. We were tending to our injuries. And, believe it or not, Mossad has paperwork.'' said Jenny, remembering the agony she went through writing a report with a broken hand. Ziva had offered to do it, but Jenny had been too proud to let her.

'' So, they are ok, then?'' asked Tony.

'' I hope so.'' said Jenny.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Susannah walked into the kitchen of the house they were occupying, to see Ziva holding a mug of tea.

'' You look awful, Zi, why not rest.'' suggested Susannah. Ziva looked at her, one of her eyes black, a lump on her head and her cheek, her nose was bandaged and her lip split. She had several cuts along her arms and back, from the bomb and her torso was almost completely bruised, if anyone didn't know any better, they would think Ziva had been tortured as well.

'' I am fine.'' Susannah sat next to her.

'' Gibbs was awake, but I believe he has gone back to sleep. He was quite lucky, considering.''

'' Yes, he was.'' said Ziva.

'' Are you alright Ziva?''

'' Yes... how is Franks?''

'' Oh, he is fine... I believe he is awake, he keeps asking us if he can go back to Mexico.'' said Susannah before chuckling lightly.

'' Perhaps you should see him, tell him why he can not go back to Mexico, just yet.'' Ziva nodded and left the kitchen. Walking up the stairs and down to the corridor and into Mike's room seemed like an eternity, but she managed it.

'' Lady Ziva... I knew you'd have something to do with this.'' said Mike with his gravelly voice. Ziva smiled and sat on the edge of Mike's bed.

'' How are you Mike?''

'' Not bad, considering, but I tell you something Miss Ziva... You are a mighty fine woman.'' Ziva rolled her eyes and looked at Jacob, who was the resident doctor.

'' I have given him pain killers.''

'' Great, he is exactly like DiNozzo.'' said Ziva. Mike clutched at Ziva's hand.

'' What I mean is, not every woman I know could go through that and survive like it didn't happen.'' Ziva shushed him.

'' Get some rest Mike, before people think you have gone soft.'' Mike chuckled.

'' I don't think so, Lady.'' said Mike, but exhaustion claimed him before Ziva had left the room. Ziva chuckled and then quietened as she came to Gibbs' room. She pushed open the door gently and looked in, her breath caught in the back of her throat at the sight of Gibbs. He looked awful. Tears of anger suddenly appeared in her eyes and she felt glad she had killed the bastards who did this, she crossed the floor as quiet as she could and lowered herself slowly into the chair beside Gibbs.

'' Gibbs... I am so sorry, you should not have gone through that. But now you are safe and I will look after you and I am here for whatever you need. I must tell you I felt so angry after I got that phonecall off of Susannah, how dare Hamas sink so low, but I believe things happen for a reason, perhaps one of the reasons is to make me realise how much I care for you. And I care for you so much Leroy Jethro Gibbs it hurts to even breathe. And I realise that that care has turned into love and during this I realised that I do not want to live without you Gibbs... I realised my feelings for you are strong... Throughout this ordeal Gibbs, I have realised that I love you. I do not know when these feelings began... I just know they are there.'' said Ziva quietly. She felt like she was being watched so she looked at Gibbs to see a big pair of bright blue eyes looking at her.

'' You mean that?'' he whispered. Ziva blushed, but nodded. Gibbs gave a small smile.

'' C'mere.'' he said, Ziva lowered her head to his chest, mindful of his injuries.

'' How much did you hear?''

'' Enough.''

'' Gibbs... you should not have been put through this, I-''

'' It was not your fault Ziva, so don't you dare start blaming yourself.'' ordered Gibbs, Ziva got back up and sat in her chair. Gibbs frowned.

'' You look like crap, Ziva.'' said Gibbs, Ziva smiled.

'' Not as crap as you Gibbs.''

'' If we are going to be together, you need to drop the Gibbs.'' said Gibbs, Ziva looked at him.

'' I do not understand.''

'' During my time in the cell, I also found I had feelings for you and... they are the same as what you feel for me. But if you don't want to try it out, that's ok-'' Ziva had silenced him by pressing a kiss to his lips. Gibbs opened his mouth and let Ziva slide her tongue in and he moaned out when she gently nibbled his lower lip. She shot back and looked at him.

'' I am sorry, I did not mean to hurt you.'' said Ziva, thinking that his moan was one of pain.

'' You didn't hurt me.''

'' Either way, it does not matter, I do not want to risk it, I want you to heal first.'' said Ziva. Gibbs sighed.

'' Ok.'' Ziva sat on her chair again.

'' How did that happen anyway?'' asked Gibbs about her injuries.

'' Fight and a bomb.'' she said, shrugging it off, as if it was a normal everyday occurance. Gibbs looked at Ziva, his eyes almost afraid.

'' Amir and the-''

'' They are dead, I killed them myself.'' said Ziva, she looked at Gibbs and saw him untense. Ziva moved to sit on his bed and she ran a hand through his hair.

'' I will help you through this, trust me, I know what it feels like.'' said Ziva, Gibbs caugt her hand and pressed a kiss to it.

'' Oh, I know you do. It's hard to imagine going through that on a regular basis.''

'' You get used to it, it does not get easier but you adjust.'' said Ziva, she pressed a small kiss to his lips. He looked at her.

'' Get some rest. I will be back soon.'' she stroked his hair once more then left. Gibbs closed his eyes and fell back asleep, grateful for Ziva being his guardian angel... for saving his life.


	8. Chapter 8

Gibbs/Ziva fic: In her shoes

Romance/Adventure/Hurt/Comfort

M rating

Summary: While on a vacation in Mexico with his former mentor, Gibbs and Franks are captured by Hamas, as an attempt to get to America and it's government. When Ziva hears of the capture she goes to rescue the men, one of which has captured her heart. There will be pain, misery, anger and a little love, but will that little love survive the tragedies set before Ziva and her love?

Chapter 8

A month later Gibbs and Ziva were sitting on a swing out back, watching the sun set. Gibbs had his arm around Ziva's shoulders and she was resting her head on his chest. Most of Gibbs' injuries had disappeared, although there were still a few bruises and if Gibbs moved too suddenly his ribs hurt, he was faring up well, Ziva had almost completely healed, she was waiting for her nose to stop aching when ever she sneezed. Gibbs was absent-mindedly playing with one of her curls when she spoke up.

'' We will have to go back to America, some time you know.''

'' I'm enjoying a vacation. As my first one was taken off of me.'' Ziva chuckled.

'' You weren't wrong you know.'' said Gibbs. Ziva looked up.

'' About what?''

'' Israel... it's a beautiful country.''

'' Yes it is.''

'' Oh, I forgot to ask... who's house is this?''

'' My Uncle Samuel's. I used to come here as a child in the summer. He let me have the house for a while.'' They sat in silence until Gibbs asked a question.

'' So... you planning on reporting back to your father about your success?'' Ziva looked at him.

'' Erm... about that-''

'' It wasn't an authorised mission was it?''

'' No.'' Gibbs stood up.

'' Your father is going to go mad, Ziva! Why the hell did you do that?'' Ziva drew herself to her full height.

'' Well if you want I am sure I can find another Hamas Cell that would gladly look after you, while we waste time getting permission.'' said Ziva coolly. Gibbs looked at her and was about to say something but she beat him to it.

'' You know damn well my father would not have authorised it. You would have been left to rot in that cell, for all he cared. I do not care about whatever punishment awaits me when I return... I will take it as it is worth it.''

'' Ziva-''

'' No! I would take a million beatings, a million gunshots just to know that you were safe and trust me Jethro, if I were put in that position again I would do the same and do you know why?''

'' Zi-''

'' Because I love you with my heart, body and soul and I would rather die than not be with you.'' said Ziva, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears. Gibbs stepped closer then pulled her to him. The torment and pain had finally caught up with Ziva as she sobbed into into his shoulder. Gibbs held her close and stroked her hair in a comforting manner.

'' I know Ziva... I know.'' he whispered. Gibbs let his thoughts wander. True to her word, Ziva had helped Gibbs recover, both physically and mentally. She had been there for his nightmares, she had been there for his panic attacks and she had not complained or whined once. She truely was an angel in disguise. Their first time had been completely about him, she brought him to completion over and over, not caring about her own needs, she kissed each individual bruise as if to make it better and to Gibbs, they did. Their second time, Gibbs ribs had almost finished healing, not listening to Ziva's protests of '' your ribs'' or '' you will hurt yourself'' he had taken control and he had worshipped her body, loving the cries of pleasure he brought to her. They cuddled up close afterwards and they whispered until the early hours. Mike, Susannah, Benjamin and Jacob had accepted the new development quite well, but it would be interesting to see how the team would act.

'' Zi... do the team know where you are?'' asked Gibbs, not wanting to move his partner.

'' They knew I was going to attempt a rescue, but they do not know the exact location.'' she said, sniffing. Gibbs kissed her forehead, she looked up at him and kissed him deeply. They looked at the sun as it finished setting.

'' We should go inside.'' said Ziva, tugging at Gibbs' hand.

'' Yeah, we've a helicopter ride tomorrow.'' Ziva smiled at him and then looked at him seriously.

'' You are ready to return?''

'' Yeah... I owe DiNozzo a million headslaps and I think I owe Abs quite a few Caf-Pow!s too.'' joked Gibbs. Ziva chuckled and they walked into the kitchen to be welcomed by a large plate full of roast potatoes, roasted parsnips, vegetables and roast chicken.

'' This looks great.'' said Gibbs, sitting down, Ziva next to him, of course.

'' I try.'' joked Benjamin.

'' We have decided to go back to America.'' said Ziva, after swallowing a mouthful of potato.

'' Do we want to leave tonight?'' asked Mike, his mouth full of chicken. They looked at Jacob, after all he was flying the chopper.

'' Yeah... but we need sleep first, we can leave at three in the morning?'' suggested Jacob, everybody nodded their agreement, they dropped it and began their usual banter over dinner, which often consisted of Mike teasing Gibbs about his younger woman and tonight was no exception.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

At exactly nine Am, Eli David walked into NCIS headquaters, every agent moved out of his way, rapid, an accurate description would be they parted like the Red Sea. Anyone who said the Dirctor of Mossad was pissed would have been making the understatement of the millenium, never mind century. He stormed into the bullpen where all of the team were, apart from Gibbs and Ziva, of course. He looked at Jenny and walked over to her.

'' Where is my daughter, Jennifer?'' he growled.

'' I honestly don't know Eli. If she's anywhere, she is with Gibbs.'' sighed Jenny, she hated being called Jennifer. The team looked on, if the Director was here, it must be bad news.

'' She is with Agent Gibbs?''

'' Yeah, she went to go rescue him after Hamas took him.'' Eli David's eyes widened and an angry look invaded them.

'' She is on a rescue mission?''

'' Yeah, didn't you know about it?'' asked Jenny.

'' No... that would explain where my helicopter and three of my officers went.'' said Eli, anger, oh so evident in his voice. Jenny paled, she had just landed her friend in a mass of trouble. The elevator doors pinged open and everyone's heads turned. Out of said elevator, stepped Gibbs and Ziva. Abby and the team ran towards them all, including Jenny, only Eli remained where he was. They crowded the two returned team members, Abby clung onto Gibbs, tears off relief flooding from her eyes. McGee and Tony were hugging Ziva, thankful she had returned safely with their mentor. Jenny kissed Gibbs' cheek and hugged him and then hugged Ziva, Abby then threw herself on Ziva, crying while she said thank you. After hugs, kisses and pats on backs were exchanged Ziva took a step towards her father, who looked coldly upon his daughter. The floor automatically went mute, watching the two Davids, the tension between the two Israelis was so thick you could cut it with a knife. All that could be heard in the bullpen was the gentle hum of computers.

'' Where have you been?'' he asked coldly.

* * *

Uh oh... cliffhanger... If you want me to update, please, please, please review, I miss you guys!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Gibbs/Ziva fic: In her shoes

Romance/Adventure/Hurt/Comfort

M rating

Shalom... ha ha- see what I did! LOL anyways thanks for the reviews, sorry I kept you waiting ( especially Heavensdarkrosechild- who is still holding a gun to my head LOL!). According to the lovely reviewers I am doing a good job, however I would love to know if I completely screwed this chapter up, your thoughts, critism and bullets are very appreciated XD!!!

Oh, I don't know what religion Ziva's mother was but... oh, you'll have to read it....

Summary: While on a vacation in Mexico with his former mentor, Gibbs and Franks are captured by Hamas, as an attempt to get to America and it's government. When Ziva hears of the capture she goes to rescue the men, one of which has captured her heart. There will be pain, misery, anger and a little love, but will that little love survive the tragedies set before Ziva and her love?

Chapter 9

_Recap..._

_After hugs, kisses and pats on backs were exchanged Ziva took a step towards her father, who looked coldly upon his daughter. The floor automatically went mute, watching the two Davids, the tension between the two Israelis was so thick you could cut it with a knife. All that could be heard in the bullpen was the gentle hum of computers. _

_'' Where have you been?'' he asked coldly._

'' And to whom am I speaking?'' asked Ziva, just out of reach of her fathers hands, that had just clenched into fists. Eli's jaw clenched, in an attempt to keep his anger and temper under control. Gibbs, the team and the rest of the floor watched and Jenny had a feeling this could get very ugly indeed.

'' Me, your director.'' said Eli, through gritted teeth. Ziva chuckled.

'' Hiding behind rank again are we?''

'' Watch your tone Ziva, before I knock it out of you.'' said Eli.

Gibbs started to move towards the two Davids, but Jenny and Ducky held him back.

'' Don't Jethro.'' breathed Jenny. He sighed and looked at the scene before him.

'' So now you are speaking to me as a parent, no?'' Eli took a step towards Ziva and grabbed her wrist and twisting it so Ziva couldn't move, not without it snapping at least.

'' Where have you been.'' spat Eli, his voice laced with venom and malice. Ziva looked at him.

'' Namibia, rescuing Gibbs and Franks.'' said Ziva, before raising the palm of her hand to her fathers head, stunning him for a second or so, but it was enough to get out of his grip. Eli looked at his daughter, his hand twitching closer to his sidearm. Ziva noticed the motion and smirked.

'' Going to shoot me?''

'' Do not tempt me, child.'' Ziva tilted her head.

'' What have I done wrong?'' Eli spat out a malicious laugh.

'' Aside from being born? Stealing my helicopter, for one, an unauthorised rescue mission, stealing equipment that could have been used for much more critical causes-''

'' Critical causes! What critical causes? The only critical cause I could see were the Americans being tortured, simply because it gave Hamas pleasure!'' argued Ziva.

'' The Americans have their own Government and agencies-''

'' None of which have training to deal with Hamas. Hamas is our mess, not theirs!'' said Ziva, her voice gradually getting louder. Eli glared at his daughter.

'' It does not matter, Ziva! If the Americans needed help, they would have called me!'' said Eli, his temper slowly getting the better of him, his voice was louder than Ziva's.

'' Only to be told no!''

'' I would not-''

'' Oh yes you would! As soon as you heard it was Gibbs in trouble, MTAC would suddenly get a crap signal or you would not have any officers to spare!'' spat Ziva.

'' Are you saying I would deliberately jeopardise the relations between America and Israel?!''

'' No! I am saying you would jeapordise relations between the two countries because of your hatred for that man!'' yelled Ziva, pointing at Gibbs.

'' He killed my son! He deserves to die!''

'' You have killed thoudands! Do you not deserve to die!?'' Eli glared at his daughter and Ziva returned the favour, both of their jaws were set and both of their fists were rolled into balls. Then Eli took a step back, his eyes wide.

'' You love him!'' he spat the words out as if they were diseased. The spectators in the bullpen gasped in shock and a load of heads turned towards Gibbs, who was looking at his lover in admiration... Not many people could stand up to Eli David and get this far. Ziva glared at her father.

'' Is that a problem?!'' The spectators gasped again as Ziva confirmed Eli's statement.

'' I will not allow it! You are coming home!'' roared Eli.

'' The hell I am!''

'' No! I will drag you if I have to!''

'' No! You have taken too much away from me, I will not let you take this away from me!'' screamed Ziva, her eyes dancing with passionate flames. Eli took another step back, shock had crept on to his face.

'' I have given you everything!''

'' No you have not! You took my freedom the day I was born! You took my childhood and replaced it with Mossad training! You took Tali! If you had let her see Aaron, she might still be here! You took Ima! You practically killed her with your own hands! You took Ari! You twisted and moulded him to become the monster you so feared! You took Daniel!-''

'' He chose that mission!''

'' No! You put him on it after you found out we were together! Sending him on that mission was the only way to get him killed without being the one to pull the trigger!'' By now Ziva was screaming at her father.

'' Ziva-''

'' You do not like what you see?! Well you created this! This is twenty-eight years of abuse and neglect and anger! I hope you suffer in hell Eli, I really do!''

'' Ziva, I will not-''

'' Why?! Why must you take the last shred of happiness on this planet that I want?! Why must you dictate who I can love?! Why can you not let me be happy?! Just once?! Why Aba?!'' said Ziva, still screaming, only now, tears had began to form in her eyes.

'' Because-''

'' Because what?! He is American?! He is a Marine?! He is not Jewish?! I will convert if I have to! I know Ima was Muslim when she met you, she converted because she loved you! Why will you not allow-''

'' ENOUGH!'' bellowed Eli.

Everyone in the bullpen, held their breath, Gibbs had a incredibly strong urge to kill Eli, perhaps it was a good job Ducky, Jenny and DiNozzo were holding him back, he shook their hold off of him and he walked to stand next to Ziva. Abby and Jenny gasped.

'' Gibbs, go back I am handling it.'' said Ziva to her lover as he approached her. Gibbs wrapped his arm around her waist. He lowered his lips to her ear and whispered-

'' You're not alone.'' Ziva looked at him and smiled.

'' I know.'' Gibbs kissed her forehead gently then looked at Eli, who had a completely different expression on his face than the one he had a moment ago.

'' You kill my son and now you take my daughter.'' said Eli, softly. Gibbs shrugged.

'' I'm helping you out in the long run... you seem to forget Ari wanted you dead.'' said Gibbs. Eli chuckled.

'' You Americans seem to have a habit of bringing humour into a situation, like the one before us.'' Again Gibbs shrugged. Eli took a step towards Gibbs and Ziva moved so she was in between them. Eli looked at his daughter.

'' I do not like this relationship between the two of you, however I do know love when I see it.'' said Eli, Ziva frowned in confusion.

'' I do not understand.'' she said softly.

'' I will allow it, simply because I can see the love between you is as strong as the love between your mother and I.'' said Eli, Ziva looked at Gibbs and he looked at her. A smile spread on both of their faces.

'' I do not care for weddings, however, you both have my blessing.'' said Eli, Ziva almost squealed in excitement but held it back. Gibbs held her closer. Eli looked at his daughter before walking past her and through the crowd of people and to the elevator. Ziva wiggled out of Gibbs' grip and ran to the elevator.

'' Yes?'' asked Eli, as the doors slid open. Ziva fidgeted for a moment, but then looked at him.

'' Thank you.'' Eli bowed his head in acknowledgement and stepped into the elevator. As the doors closed he said

'' Shalom, my daughter.'' Ziva smiled, then remembered what had happen, she turned around to see everyone looking at her, she shrugged it off and ran into Gibbs' embrace. He held her close.

'' Told you, you weren't alone, Zi.'' said Gibbs. Ziva looked at him.

'' Thank you, my marine.'' she whispered, before pulling his head down to meet his lips with her own. As they deepened the kiss, Tony wolf-whistled and then started cheering, everyone else joined in- Abby was in tears, along with the Director.

'' Yeah!''

'' Wooo!''

'' Go Boss!''

'' Get in there Ziva!''

They broke apart, smiling and still in each others embrace. They turned to their team and grinned. After a few 'congratulations' and ' well dones', they all settled down into their squadroom and chairs. They were in silence for a few moments until Tony spoke up.

'' So that's why you didn't come home for ages!'' The bullpen exploded into laughter and Gibbs and Ziva just looked at each other and shrugged. Just another day at the office.


	10. Chapter 10

Gibbs/Ziva fic: In her shoes

Romance/Adventure/Hurt/Comfort

M rating

Here it is ladies and gents... the last chapter, thanks for the amazing reviews and a MASSIVE, HUMUNGOUS THANK YOU TO Heavensdarkrosechild for this chapter!!! She wrote it so I expect to hear all of your praise for her, not me!! So once again THANK YOU Heavensdarkrosechild, you are simply the best!!!! And thanks everyone for following the story... and I'm being serious, I see any well dones for this chapter they had better be for Heavensdarkrosechild, or I'll tell Ziva and she'll kill you, so yeah!

Heavensdarkrosechild is the best!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh and while I'm at it... read her fic, it's pretty good stuff!!!

Summary: While on a vacation in Mexico with his former mentor, Gibbs and Franks are captured by Hamas, as an attempt to get to America and it's government. When Ziva hears of the capture she goes to rescue the men, one of which has captured her heart. There will be pain, misery, anger and a little love, but will that little love survive the tragedies set before Ziva and her love?

Chapter 10

Ziva shifted, restlessly irritated and anxious. They'd been back at NCIS for over two months. It had been two months since they had returned to find Eli David standing irate in the middle of the bullpen. Two months since the team and all of NCIS had become aware of Ziva and Gibb's relationship. And it had been two long months full of investigation into Gibb's kidnapping and Ziva's rescue assistance, so many interviews and debriefings, it had been nothing but a headache.

Once all the red tape had been cleared they were free to return to work only to immediately get fielded a case involving a serial killer. The case lasted two weeks and required round the clock investigating until they finally caught a break and enough evidence to catch the guy and convict him. That case was followed by another that involved a murdered Navy cadet followed by an investigation of a Navy Lieutenant suspected of smuggling weapons out of his compound to sell on the black market which was followed by a whole slew of cases involving murder and gore, all of which kept them busy around the clock without a moments rest for the past two months.

Finally, this week they'd hit a lull and caught a break getting the weekend off.

Ziva had had little or no contact with Gibbs outside of work, of course. When she did go home or left the NCIS headquarters at all it was to shower, change, and come right back but even those moments were rare. Mostly, the team just used the locker rooms and laundry room to fulfill their hygienic needs.

Seeing Gibbs at work wasn't the same as being alone with him and interacting at work wasn't the same as being able to go down to his basement and watch him work on his newest boat, occasionally providing help. It proved hard to maintain an utterly professional relationship with him during office hours when they hadn't seen each other more than a few sparse moments outside of work. But, they were determined to keep it professional, not only for the sake of the team but because of the higher ups circling like vultures and breathing fire about their rapport.

And for the first time in many years, Ziva David was itching to leave work the moment the second hand collided with the minute hand on the 12 and the hour hand clicked into place resting on the 7.

She counted down the exact seconds in her head;

5, 4, 3, 2-

"We've got a dead marine in the harbor. Gear up" barked Gibbs as he rose from his desk.

Ziva jerked up and snarled turning on her Boss. The other team members froze in shock.

"I cannot take this anymore, Jethro! I cannot work at this break leg pace-"

"Break neck, Zee" interrupted Tony.

"Whatever," she growled dismissively, "None of us has had a full night's sleep in over a month possibly two. I cannot eat one more container of stale take out. If I fall asleep in my chair one more time..." she threatened.

"Are you finished?" Gibbs replied curtly.

"No-"

"McGee, Dinozzo, the truck. Take the stairs" Gibbs commanded, "David" he said crooking his finger at Ziva and marched towards the elevator.

The elevator doors slid shut and Ziva struck quicker than Gibbs, flicking the emergency switch, halting the elevators movement.

She started in immediately taking a large breath, "I was not done back there. Do you have any idea-"

"Hey!" barked Gibbs cutting off her verbal attack.

Ziva glared at him angry with him for cutting her off, angry with herself for having such an emotional outbreak, in the bullpen no less, angry with him for pushing her to the point of exhaustion where she had lost control of her tongue, angry because she was exhausted, and because she was angry.

He glared back at her, his gaze unwavering. He was tired and irate that she'd had that little outburst in the middle of the office and at him of all people.

They stared at one another holding each other's gaze with tired intensity. Gibbs broke first, his eyes flickering across her face taking in her appearance. He noted the lack of her usual natural makeup, her face was utterly, she would look good if it weren't for the dark purple bruising bags beneath her eyes that looked like they may never leave her face. She was wearing rumpled clothing that he could swear she'd worn the day before, and the day before that, and probably the day before that, and that spoke volumes but it was the unruly wild curls that spoke of her true exhaustion.

Her eyes roamed across his face observing his tired blood shot eyes that even his copious amounts off coffee could barely keep open. Her keen eyes analyzed his stiff body posture that told of tired sore muscles and less youthful bones.

Finished with their inventory their eyes connected once more with less hostility and more open exhaustion.

"Hey…" Gibbs said softly and the tension broke.

Ziva slumped like a marionette puppet with loosened strings, "I do not wish to fight," she said stepping closer to him. She paused in her movements not entirely sure what she wanted then decidedly buried herself in his chest and mumbled, "I miss you"

Gibbs gave a deep tired chuckle, "We see each other every day."

Ziva slapped him lightly on the chest, "You know what I mean"

He buried his nose in her wild curls, "I know…it's not the same" he said dragging his hands up her arms.

They held each other for a few moments not having enough energy to do much more than stand in one another's embrace.

"We have to go Ziver," he rumbled reluctantly all too aware of the fact they'd already spent too much time in the elevator.

"I know," she said pulling back and flicking the emergency button. As she pulled away from his body she found herself gripped tightly around the waste. She looked up at him, her brows furrowing quizzically, and he just grinned tightening his grip. She settled back against him and waited for the elevator to reach its destination.

They reached the garage and piled into his car. He backed haphazardly out of the parking space and they began their journey.

Ziva's jaw cracked as she yawned, "Are you going to fill me up on the case?"

"Fill me in, Ziver," Gibbs corrected.

Ziva grunted too tired to care.

"Just sleep."

Ziva began to protest and Gibbs glared effectively shutting her up.

"I need to know about the case before we get there" she grumbled

"I'll wake you up and fill you in." Gibbs compromised

But Ziva was determined to stay awake knowing that Gibbs had gotten less sleep than she and she didn't want to seem weak. But the decision to stay awake was taken from her by her traitorous body that was lulled to sleep by Gibbs erratic driving.

"Ziva." Gibbs voice echoed in her mind as his lips skimmed across her body.

"Ziiiiva"

She moaned as his rough voice whispered in her ear, his hand caressing her bare back.

"Mmmm, Faster." She commanded.

Gibbs chuckled and shook her shoulder.

Ziva's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Ziver. Wake up"

"Noooo" she whined, "It was just getting good," she grumbled

"We're here." Gibbs said.

Ziva pried open her eyes and took in her surrounding then looked accusingly at Gibbs, "You were suppose to wake me up."

Gibbs shrugged giving his famous smile and helped her from the car.

Ziva huffed, "Tony will not let me live it down that I feel asleep in the car and do not know what is going on"

"The dream was good though." Gibbs countered innocently, expecting her to be embarrassed.

Ziva smirked, "Oh yes, you have no idea."

"Well the way you were squirming in my passenger seat pawing at my knee while you slept gives me some idea."

"Who said I was asleep." Ziva said with a wicked grin.

Gibbs raised both eyebrows, "You don't have to pretend to be asleep, I wouldn't mind. In fact, I didn't mind one bit." He said pressing her up against the car and flush to his warm body.

Ziva grinned and slipped expertly from beneath his body, "Focus, Jethro. We have a crime scene to investigate." She said as she sashayed away from him.

"Scene'z the other way, David." Gibbs barked roughly trying to control his hormones.

"Lead the way, Agent Gibbs." Ziva smirked.

They trudged up a drive way to a quaint home and Ziva looked at Gibbs in confusion.

"I thought you said the body was found in the harbor," she said pointing in the direction of the harbor a few blocks away.

Gibbs shrugged and continued towards the house.

Ziva thought she spotted movement at one of the windows and quickly alerted Gibbs. They climbed the steps to the house and Gibbs opened the door.

"What are you doing?" Ziva whispered harshly following him inside, "That is against-"

"SURPRISE!" shouted the whole team as Gibbs flicked on the lights.

"Son of a dog!" cursed Ziva as Abby enveloped her in a crushing hug.

"I think you mean-" began Tony.

"I meant exactly what I said, Tony" Ziva said holstering her gun forcefully and glaring at Gibbs over Abby's shoulder.

Abby eventually let her go allowing Ziva to round on Gibbs, "What is the meaning of this?"

"The team wanted to say thank you for rescuing me and Happy Birthday" he replied simply.

"But my Birthday is not till…today" she said with a laugh.

"It's not Haifa but I figured a few days on the beach would be nice. The house is ours for the next three days." He murmured in her ear.

Ziva brushed her lips across his quickly and whispered a quick thank you in his ear before Abby tugged her excitedly towards the living room to open her gifts and blow out the candles on her cake.

The team eventually packed up and left. With one more death squeeze from Abby, they were left in the house all alone.

"I love them very much but I did not think they were going to leave." Ziva said with a sigh as she leaned against Gibbs waving goodbye to an overly excited Abby leaning out the window as Tony drove away.

"You are a very sneaky man."

"And your ninja skills are getting dull"

"Hey, I am tired"

"Too tired to open your last gift?" Gibbs asked with a wicked grin as he put a bow on his head.

Ziva laughed and tugged him up the stairs towards the bedroom.

FIN


End file.
